Drive Away
by The Dead Masquerade
Summary: Klaus came to Bonnie with a peace offering that could benefit the both of them and when Bonnie agreed neither of them were prepared for what followed. Two Shot. Prompt from tumblr.


Once Graduation was done and dusted Bonnie quickly took her leave from the school grounds and hurried towards where she parked her car. The newly graduated teen was in no mood to celebrate with her classmates and friends, she just wanted to leave.

She had had enough of all of it - of everyone. She just wanted to leave Mystic Falls once and for all and never look back or think back. She just wanted to move on with her life.

She just wanted to have a life.

Bonnie reached her car without being stopped by any unwanted visitors. She had left so suddenly that no one had even noticed her presence, not even her father. He was too busy playing the proud mayor to all the other graduates and mingling with other parents. Any other time that would have bothered her but not today. Today it provided her with the perfect unseen getaway.

Not even Caroline or Matt knew she was missing and if Elena did, she didn't care. She didn't care about anything anymore.

But someone had noticed her absence from the celebration.

Klaus.

"Have you taken my offer into consideration?" he asked her just as her hand touched the handle, before she had the chance to get in her car and speed away.

Everything she believed she would need was already packed and neatly tucked away in her trunk.

Bonnie let out a sigh but turned to face him. "I'm leaving," she told him.

Five days ago, Bonnie had made the decision to leave Mystic Falls for good. Far too much had happened here, far too much pain and heartache had happened to her here that she could no longer bear the thought of staying in this town any longer. It seemed everywhere she turned held a painful and unwanted memory.

There was only one problem; she didn't even know where to start or where to go.

A slight smile graced his lips before he replied. "I can see that but have you considered what we spoke about?"

"Why would I want to leave town with you?" she questioned him and folded her arms over her chest. "I have no desire to play the part of the assistant witch for the rest of my life and certainly not to you."

She had no desire to be a witch anymore. Not one magical item was packed away in her car. All her Grimoire's were safely at home. She no longer had need for them.

"And I have no desire to have you play that part," he responded and took a step closer to her. "No offence, love, but if I wanted a witch to do my bidding you would not be my first choice. You are far too moral for my liking." He finished off, a hint of distaste flashing on his face.

Klaus liked his witches to be obedient and he knew he'd never get that from the young girl standing in front of him, though he'd be lying if he said the thought of breaking her down did not appeal to him and that would have been what he planned to do but since she saved his life that one time (and maybe a few other times), he decided against it.

It was his repayment to her and whether she liked it or not, it was all she'd get from him.

"Then why do you want me to go with you?"

Bonnie knew there had to be something more to his motives. If it was not her powers he was after than it was something else, what, she didn't know but she did know that it wasn't her pleasant company that he wanted nor would he get that.

He shrugged his shoulders. "We both wish for the same, Bonnie, a life away from this town."

She inwardly scoffed and arched a brow at the hybrid. "So what, we leave and start a new life together?"

"As pleasant as that sounds, that is not what I had in mind." Bonnie did not miss the sarcasm that showed in his voice. "You can leave Mystic Falls with me and I can take you to wherever you wish to go."

"I don't know where I want to go," she told him honestly and chewed on her lip in a nervous manner. She hadn't meant to say that out loud.

Maybe leaving wasn't such a good idea if she didn't know where she wanted to go.

"Then you can remain with me until you decide where you would like to be," he replied. "I understand that I am not your ideal choice in company and honestly you are not mine but we both want the same thing, Bonnie."

Bonnie remained silent as she pondered over his offer. When he first came to her, she never gave it a second thought – she just laughed it off and told herself it was just Klaus wanting a new witch to boss around but now that he stood in front of her and given her more information it began to sound tempting.

Not the idea of being with him, but being with someone who knew the world.

"How do I know this isn't just some trap so you can kill me? Pay me back for all the trouble I have caused you?"

Even though she wouldn't have caused him any trouble if he didn't cause them trouble in the first place but of course someone like Klaus wouldn't see it that way.

"I will not harm you, Bonnie," he told her with a serious expression. "You have saved my life and I do owe you for that."

"I'm surprised you remember," she responded with a hint of bitterness. People had a tendency to forget that she had done more than anyone else in this town. "I'm surprised that you even care about it since the day after you were choking me and threatening to kill Tyler if I didn't put you back in your own body which led to my Grams getting tortured by the spirits then me contacting Shane so I could use magic again, learning expression and well...you know the rest," she finished with a glare.

Klaus allowed a frown to pull at his lips. He was well aware that his presence has caused the young witch some complications in her life, but he wasn't aware that everything that had happened over the last few months had been kick started by him forcing Bonnie to put him back into his body.

The arrival of Silas had affected Klaus more than anyone else and perhaps none of that would ever have happened if he allowed Bonnie the time she needed to find another – and safer- way to have completed that task.

"I do realise that there is nothing I can do that can make up for what I have put you through but I would like to try," even Klaus was surprised with the sincerity in his voice.

"And you think that getting me out of this cursed town will make up for it?"

"It is the least I can do," he replied.

It was the only thing he could think of doing. He did not know Bonnie well enough to know how to make up for his wrong doing towards her but he did know how much she wanted to leave Mystic Falls. It was evident in her eyes. It had been for a while. That was why he gave her the proposition.

"And with me you won't have to be scared."

Bonnie's eyes snapped back to him and she couldn't stop the scoff from escaping through her lips. "Scared?"

"You're still just a young woman, love, a young woman from a very small town," he responded and with a shrug. "It's a dangerous world out there."

She stopped herself from rolling her eyes. "And Mystic Falls is a very dangerous town. If I can manage to stay alive here, I'm certain I can handle a big city."

One thing was for certain, Bonnie wanted to live in the city; which city however was still undecided. She wanted traffic, sky high buildings, and masses of people. The small town life just was not for Bonnie, as much as people may think it suited her, it didn't. Everyone mixed up Caroline and Bonnie when it came to that. It was Caroline who was the small town girl at heart. She could leave and travel all over the world and she would one day return back to Mystic Falls. It was Bonnie who wanted out. Bonnie knew this town was holding her back, this town and her heritage as a witch and –as much as she hated to admit this- her friends too.

Bonnie was not going to spend the rest of her life bending over backwards for Elena and everyone else. She just wanted to focus on herself for now and when she finally leaves, she'll never return.

"And I've fought against one of the most dangerous creatures in the world – three times – and I'm still here," she added.

Klaus sent her a smirk. "You flatter me with your words, Bonnie."

She did roll her eyes this time. Of course he'd take that as a compliment.

"And no doubt people of the supernatural community wherever you end up will figure out who you are and better to have someone like me around to help if you wish to not become a walking Grimoire," he said to her. "Bennett is a very famous name in our community."

"Well then it's a good thing I'm dropping the last name and using my father's isn't it?" she responded.

So long Bonnie Bennett, hello Bonnie Hopkins.

"Smart move," he commented. "But there will be no need for it if you allow me to accompany you."

Bonnie didn't miss how he said he'd accompany her instead of her accompanying him. Klaus coming with her sounded better to Bonnie than Bonnie going with Klaus.

But why, why did he want to leave with her? It made no sense to her. One minute they are trying to kill each other and the next he wants to leave with her? It just sounded odd to Bonnie.

Then again, Klaus being anything but an asshole was odd to Bonnie.

He was also easier to deal with when he was being an asshole.

"We have been trying to kill each other since before the moment we met so give me one honest reason why you want me to go with you. If you have no desire to try and turn me into your personal witch slave then what is your reason?"

Bonnie needed to know that this wasn't just some master plan of his, get her alone and gain her trust and turn her into another Greta Martin.

Her eyes narrowed slightly at him as she studied him while awaiting his answer. He seemed to be taking his time and picking his words carefully.

"I don't like being alone," he finally answered her and Bonnie was shocked by the honesty in his tone. "My family have abandoned me, Caroline can no longer stand my presence…" his eyes refused to meet Bonnie's and instead focused on their surroundings.

She could tell he did not want to tell her any of this. Understandable, she doubted it would be easy to open up to someone who could be considered your enemy.

"I have no one," he continued in a voice that nearly made Bonnie feel a bit of pity for him. "I have finally managed to push them all away and I don't believe I will ever get them back."

She couldn't really blame them to be honest. Klaus had been awful to Caroline these last few weeks and his family finally pulling away from him was a long time coming. You can only treat someone like crap for so long before they decide enough is enough.

For Bonnie, that decision came only a few days ago.

"You'll take me anywhere I want to go?" she questioned him.

Although no matter the answer he gave her and no matter how honest and sincere he sounded in his words, she'd always have that cautiousness in the back of her head that he had ulterior motives.

Everyone did these days.

She'd never let her guard down around him.

But maybe being with him for a short while would not be so bad.

He nodded. "Absolutely anywhere," he answered. Bonnie sighed and Klaus took that as a sign of giving in. "So, what do you say, love?" he questioned and his smirk returned to his lips.

Bonnie inhaled deeply before replying. "Okay." But she quickly added. "But I'm not staying with you forever, two weeks max, just until I figure out where I want to be," she clarified and pointed a finger at him.

Klaus nodded his head, accepting her request. "Now, shall I take your bags to my car?"

It was probably best to leave in his car. She had no desire to be found once she left. Of course she'd send a text to her father to let him know that she hadn't been abducted by some psycho (in fact she's leaving willingly with the psycho).

Klaus helped Bonnie with her bags, moving them from the trunk of his car and placed them in the trunk of his before he made his way to the passenger side door and opened it, motioning Bonnie to get it.

Her eyes flickered between him and the car for a few seconds and allowed a few more last minute thoughts of doubt to run through her mind before she quickly dismissed them and got in the car, Klaus closing the door once she was inside.

She sighed again and leant her head back against the headrest. She turned to look at Klaus when he got in the driver's side and started the ignition.

"Don't make me regret this."

xxx

**Hope you enjoyed this little one shot which will be a two shot and the second one should be out soon. I thought splitting it would make it flow a little better.**

**I got some prompts from tumblr and I decided to combine them.**

_**Beyonceofmysticfalls**_** wanted Klaus giving Bonnie a peace offering of leaving town and **_**artemis-golden-arrow**_** wanted Klaus finally repaying Bonnie for saving him back for the body swap.**

**Any mistakes in this are all mine and I apologise for them and please leave a review to tell me what you think!**


End file.
